Ironie
by JellyMelusine
Summary: La vie est ironique et fourbe. Entre envie, passion et adultère que choisit-on ?


**Ironie**

**Auteur :**Jelly

**Genre :**OS, romance et un brin de drame

**Rating :**M pour scène de sexe entre deux hommes donc à s'abstenir si ça ne plait pas.

**Couple :**Harry/Draco

**Résumé :**La vie est ironique et fourbe. Entre envie, passion et adultère que choisit-on ?

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling malheureusement !

**Note :**C'est ma première fic sur Harry Potter. Cela ne me plait pas spécialement mais l'idée était là, il a fallu que je la couche sur papier. Les persos me paraissent OOC, c'est très littéraire, bon c'est énormément voulu mais je voulais aussi m'essayer au lemon complet cette fois et bien que certaines choses me font tiquer, faut bien une première à tout. J'ai quand même pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

**Bêta****lectrice** : Hoshiya « Merci pour ton travail, parce que j'imagine que tu en as beaucoup. Tu es génial ! »

Bonne lecture

Je me suis toujours dit que la vie était une grande ironie, mais il y a des choses qui ne trompent pas. Comme la neige en hiver, la chaleur caniculaire d'un été ou les fleurs bourgeonnantes du printemps. Mais tout ceci n'est qu'éphémère face à ce que je ressens quand on est ensemble. Tes doigts courant sur ma peau sont eux aussi très parlant. Il n'y a pas de secret quand tu parcoures mon corps et que je te laisse faire, incapable de t'arrêter parce que je suis presque aussi assoiffé que toi.

Il m'arrive encore et toujours que je me demande, quand tu reposes entre mes draps, jusqu'où cela va aller. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser mes doigts bien trop blancs, courir le long des muscles de ton dos, appréciant la chaleur de ta peau, ton grain plus foncé que le mien, me délectant que ta femme n'en sache rien et que je sois l'espace d'une nuit à sa place. Comme quoi cela reste encore une grande ironie.

Tout n'avait commencé que par un sérieux hasard. Pouvons-nous vraiment dire cela ? Le hasard reste-t-il entier quand inconsciemment nous faisons enfin quelque chose dont on a rêvé pendant des années ? Au début cela s'était fait presque naturellement, après tout nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps maintenant, même après Poudlard nous ne sommes pas resté bien loin l'un de l'autre. Tous les deux travaillant au ministère, ce fut à ce tout début que tu commenças, sûrement malgré toi, à ébranler les fondations si solides que j'avais érigé pour te tenir éloigné de moi et garder ma haine intacte. Mais exit le sauveur sans reproche qui voulais devenir auror parce qu'il le devait. Non, tu as montré ton vrai courage quand tu as compris que cette voie n'était pas pour toi. Tu t'es engagé dans les affaires moldues, chassant les objets de magie noire qui ont le malheur de s'immiscer dans un monde qui n'est pas le leur, ce qui immanquablement nous a emmené à nous voir bien plus souvent.

J'ose dire que je n'en étais pas ravi, du moins au départ seulement, car petit à petit tu t'es montré plus chaleureux, accueillant. Oh, il y avait bien toujours nos petites piques qui nous caractérisaient, sinon ça ne serait plus nous, mais cela était teinté d'humour, peut-être même de flirt ? Je ne sais pas, sûrement que je me faisais des idées, ou pas. Mais à force j'ai appris à te détailler un peu mieux, gardant mes distances si durement acquises, après tout je ne voulais pas laisser ces drôles de sentiments gagner plus de place, cela avait quelque chose de bien trop effrayant et je préférais garder les yeux fermés encore quelque temps. Cela avait un goût amer d'ironie, qui apparemment s'acharnait à me poursuivre.

Alors dans l'ombre je me suis contenté de ta présence, me gavant de ton image, nourrissant un peu plus ce sentiment qui me rongeait. Tu paraissais heureux, un sourire souvent idiot collé sur ton visage fin à la mâchoire carrée, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver tes lèvres pleines appétissantes et me gifler dans la seconde pour avoir eu ce genre de pensée. Alors je poursuivais mon chemin, m'attardant sur tes yeux verts bien trop brillants de contentement et inconsciemment j'étais jaloux que cela ne vienne pas de moi. Est-ce que ta femme était si extraordinaire pour que chaque matin tu arrivais les joues rougies, le sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles et les yeux brûlants de bonheur ? Est-ce que ta vie était si merveilleuse ? La famille de Weasley si parfaite ? J'étais d'accord pour dire que la mienne n'était sûrement pas la meilleure, mais étais-je devenu si transparent et insignifiant que j'avais l'impression que cela ne servait à rien que tu me prêtes attention ? Inconsciemment cela me blessait plus que ce que j'imaginais et je ne m'étais pas encore rendu compte que même avec l'acharnement que j'avais mis à garder mes barrières hautes j'avais dû laisser une faille bien trop grosse et que cela avait suffit à laisser entrer ce monstre qui me brûlait de l'intérieur par tous ces sentiments qui m'étaient inconnus.

Quand cela était-il devenu conscient ? Peut-être le jour où tu m'as gentiment proposé un verre après presque deux ans à travailler ensemble. Ce que je ne savais pas encore à ce moment c'est que ta femme, elle, t'attendait dans votre jolie petite maison, un dîner sur la table pour fêter votre anniversaire. Comme quoi l'ironie, elle aussi, continuait de me pourchasser sans que je n'y puisse rien. En attendant... Plus j'y réfléchis et plus je me dis que non, cela a commencé bien plus tôt, peut-être seulement quelque mois avant ta proposition fatidique, quand je pris le temps de te regarder encore un peu plus, laissant le monstre s'immiscer encore plus loin mais bizarrement je n'eu aucun remord, sûrement parce que je découvris la moue presque sinistre sous tes sourires, tes yeux verts bien trop ternes pour qu'ils brillent de bonheur.

Tu avais tellement changé que tout à coup j'eu l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre, ç'en était troublant, tellement que cela brisa un peu plus mes belles fondations. Et même si inconsciemment ou presque cela me mit un peu de baume au cœur, j'en voulais aux personnes qui ne savaient même pas voir que sous tes airs de fier garçon joyeux se cachait un homme qui désirait sûrement autre chose. De ce que j'arrivais à comprendre en te regardant évoluer en silence, tu n'étais pas si heureux que ça dans ta petite vie toute tracée. Mais ce que je ne savais pas encore c'est que dans un sens tu ne l'avais pas tellement choisie non plus. Tu t'étais contenté de suivre ta route, de t'adapter à ce moule dont en réalité tu ne voulais pas, jusqu'à ce que tu en aies marre et que l'homme que j'avais toujours connu, au caractère prononcé, s'exprime enfin. Mais quand cela était-il devenu si concret dans ta tête au nid d'oiseau ? Ça je ne serais encore le dire. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que le petit sourire tendre que tu m'as accordé quand j'ai accepté ton invitation m'a brutalement laissé sans voix, tant par la sincérité qu'il s'en dégageait et par la surprise que je ressentis en me disant que j'étais la première personne à qui tu l'offrais, que par la fierté qui se propagea en moi, nourrissant un peu plus cette chose auquel je n'osais pas donner encore de nom.

Ce que j'appris un peu plus tard, c'est que même à ta chère et tendre femme tu n'arrivais pas à lui accorder la tendresse qu'elle demandait. Tu étais froid et de marbre, au lieu d'une chaleureuse étreinte qu'on donne à sa compagne tu ne faisais que la serrer rapidement dans tes bras avant de t'enfuir aussi rapidement. Tu ne savais pas comment faire et pas parce que tu n'avais pas d'expérience, car ce n'était pas le cas, mais parce que au fond de toi, il n'y avait rien. Cette étincelle qui normalement t'habitait et te guidait, n'était pas présente et s'amenuisait au contact de ton épouse. Petit à petit tu perdais l'être que tu étais pour devenir un pantin qu'on manipulait.

Il fût un temps où j'aurais adoré que tu ressentes cette impuissance. Il fût un temps où te voir si désemparé et malheureux m'aurais donné la satisfaction qu'après tout, le mignon petit sauveur n'était pas si intouchable. Mais quand je vis cette lueur briller dans ton regard, je ne pus que déglutir doucement en me disant qu'à ce moment-là je ne souhaitais que me perdre un peu plus et laisser ce maudit monstre prendre toute la place qu'il voulait, seulement pour rester sur cette sensation de flottement. Je me faisais l'effet d'un Poufsouffle dans un méchant roman à l'eau de rose comme mère en raffolait et même si j'étais incapable d'y changer quoique ce soit, ça en mettait un sacré coup à ma fierté surdimensionnée.

Malgré tout ça, cette soirée en tête à tête avec toi autour d'un verre m'apprit encore plus de chose que tout ce que j'avais pu récolter en t'observant seulement de loin. Tu étais amusant, blagueur mais ta capacité à rebondir sur un sujet important qui te tenait à cœur me surpris quelque fois. Tu pouvais te montrer charmeur, quelle idée de faire les yeux doux à la serveuse et devant moi en plus de ça ! Sur le coup j'ai cru devoir lui sauter à la gorge pour qu'elle arrête de te chauffer en agitant sa poitrine désavantageuse sous ton nez. Ce que je ne savais pas à ce moment-là, c'est qu'en réalité tu t'amusais de mes réactions, me regardant du coin de l'œil, esquissant de discrets sourires quand je maugréais entre mes dents et me rabattais sur mon verre qui m'appelait presque. Au moins lui il était de mon côté. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que j'étais pire qu'un Poufsouffle, aller jusqu'à mettre un simple verre de whisky de mon côté, je devais avoir touché le fond.

Mais une fois que cette sale, moche et repoussante guenon nous laissa enfin, je pus approfondir mes idées. Tu pouvais te montrer tendre, que se soit dans tes paroles ou dans tes gestes, même ton regard était si différent quand il se posait sur moi. Ta main chaude et légèrement calleuse était électrisante quand elle se posait doucement sur mon avant-bras nu. J'avais presque l'impression d'être du papier à côté de toi, ta peau paraissait tellement plus dure et solide que la mienne. J'avais toujours eu la désagréable impression qu'à côté de toi je pouvais me briser tellement plus facilement. Est-ce pour cela que j'ai recherché pendant de longues années la haine à ton encontre plutôt que d'arranger les choses ? Non, c'était sûrement un tout, nous étions en guerre, mon monde était trop éloigné du tien et tu étais si fermé à tout que jamais je n'aurais pu m'approcher assez près de toi.

Plus cette soirée avançait et plus j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Tu étais ouvert, tu riais avec moi, je ne voyais aucune haine dans tes yeux, aucun dégoût à mon encontre, tu me frôlais. Tes pieds croisant les miens par moment, ton genou effleurait le mien me faisant sourire doucement. On discutait sans se cacher, bizarrement nous ne buvions pas tant que ça mais cela ne nous empêcha pas de nous aventurer plus loin dans nos révélations. Dans un sursaut je me suis dis que c'était normal, comme si cela aurait dû toujours être ainsi. Nous étions complémentaires et cela me réchauffait que cela soit si flagrant. Et dans un autre accès de conscience, je me suis dis que c'est moi qui devrait être à la place de ta femme, que c'est moi qui devrais prendre sa place entre tes bras et celle entre tes draps. Ce sont mes lèvres qui devraient se poser sur les tiennes, mon odeur se mélanger à la tienne, mes affaires avec les tiennes…Je devrais être celui qui s'immiscerait dans ton espace personnel, et rien que d'y penser j'en avais des frissons.

Alors que tu étais avec moi, buvant et discutant tranquillement comme si nous étions un couple normal, ta femme ne devrait être que de l'histoire ancienne, et pendant une seconde je me suis fais la réflexion que j'étais foutu. Le monstre avait pris toute la place, s'accordant à ma conscience. Je te voulais, pas seulement comme un ami comme lorsque nous avions onze ans, mais comme un amant. Et je compris presque soudainement que jamais nous n'aurions pu être seulement amis. Notre rivalité, notre haine nous ont poussées dans des extrêmes que nous n'aurions sûrement jamais imaginé, et pourtant tu étais mon obsession autant que j'étais sûrement la tienne en dehors du fou furieux mégalomane qui te courait après. Heureusement qu'il suce les pissenlits par la racine celui-là. Aujourd'hui il n'y a plus rien entre nous à part ta famille et ta femme, la rivalité a laissé place à l'indifférence qui s'éteint enfin peu à peu alors que tes yeux croisent les miens. Le sourire que tu m'as accordé m'a fait rire doucement et je me rappelle de l'arrêt que tu as fait en me fixant. J'appris quelque temps plus tard que mon rire te plaisait, il te faisait frémir autant que tes mains se posant sur mon corps. Tu adorais m'entendre rire, être si différent de celui que je devais être à Poudlard, tu avais l'impression de voir mon vrai moi et tu aimais être celui pour qui je donnais toute mon attention. Mais je ne savais pas encore que tu voulais tellement plus qu'un simple rire, je ne savais pas encore que tu avais décidé de prendre ta vie en main, et encore moins que tu avais décidé de prendre ce que tu avais toujours voulu. L'ironie continuait son chemin et si tu m'avais dit ça, devant notre verre, assis dans un recoin éloigné des autres clients des Trois-balais, je crois que je serais resté comme deux ronds de flan mais le monstre avait déjà fait son travail et sûrement que malgré moi j'aurai souri de bonheur.

Parce qu'après trois verres j'étais toujours lucide mais l'ambiance qu'il y avait autour de nous me plongeait dans une agréable torpeur, et je devais avouer que j'avais presque malgré moi abaissé toutes mes barrières. Il n'y avait plus rien entre toi et moi, plus de mur pour m'empêcher de ressentir les sentiments que le monstre faisait s'égrener en moi. Je te voyais me regarder tendrement, tes mains se posant de plus en plus sur mes avant-bras que j'avais volontairement avancé un peu plus, nos genoux se collant, c'était étrange qu'aussi soudainement nous nous lâchions si ouvertement. Mais cela avait un côté aventureux qui me plaisait, car j'étais peut-être trouillard mais j'aimais l'inconnu quand ce que j'avais devant moi était ce que je voulais plus que tout.

La soirée s'était poursuivie doucement entre rires, blagues, conversations à demi, débats sur notre travail, nos vies respectives sur le côté, pourtant il ne parla pas une seule fois de sa femme devant notre verre. Elle était comme tabou, le sujet qui fâche, comme inexistante dans notre petite bulle. Dieu que je me faisais vraiment l'effet d'une maîtresse cachée dans l'ombre et éprise d'amour pour son preux chevalier, c'était à vomir, comble de tout je me faisais horreur et pourtant j'en redemandais. Ironie si seulement tu pouvais me lâcher pour quelques heures.

Pourtant cette fourbe vipère continua. Tard dans la soirée nous allions enfin nous quitter, rentrer chez nous et pour ma part ressasser le temps que j'avais pu avoir en sa compagnie sans trouver le sommeil. Pourtant alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il me souhaite une bonne nuit en frôlant de nouveau mes bras recouverts cette fois de mon long manteau noir, il se pencha légèrement vers moi à la place, soufflant doucement dans mon oreille me faisant frissonner d'envie et d'attente. Mais la surprise me fit regagner ma raison quand il me chuchota avec un sourire que je devinais charmeur, si je voulais bien lui offrir un nouveau verre mais chez moi cette fois ci.

Sur la seconde j'ai su, j'ai su que j'aurais dû lui dire non, lui demander à la place qu'en penserait sa femme, ce qu'elle dirait alors qu'elle devait l'attendre maintenant, dans la chaleur de leur lit conjugal alors que lui demandait implicitement à aller dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre et d'un homme en plus de ça. Pourtant rien que la pensée que tu ailles retrouver ta femme dans votre petite vie fit gronder furieusement le monstre à l'intérieur de moi, je le sentis s'agiter et grogner. Après avoir réfléchis plus attentivement à ma réaction, je compris le lendemain que j'étais complètement foutu et je donnais un premier nom au monstre. La jalousie m'avais broyé jusqu'à faire fondre ma raison qui normalement aurait du me pousser à lui dire que c'était immoral.

Mais alors que je t'imaginais te lover contre un corps alanguis aux rondeurs bien trop aguichantes et qui, de toute évidence n'était pas celle de mon corps, je me sentis méchamment réagir et la colère s'immisça jusqu'à ma poitrine. Je ne voulais pas te voir te frotter contre quelqu'un d'autre, je ne voulais pas imaginer tes mains parcourir et pétrir un autre corps que le mien. Alors que je plongeais mon regard dans tes yeux, que je vis la lueur briller farouchement alors que tu attendais ma réponse, je sus que je voulais sentir bien plus que les simples effleurements que tu m'avais procurés pendant tout le long de notre soirée. J'en voulais plus et tout le monde sait qu'il est de notoriété que, quand je veux, j'ai, et ma morale, ma raison tout s'est évaporé alors que je posais une main, que je trouvais parfois bien trop fine pour faire masculin, sur ton bras, accrochant entre mes doigts ton biceps que je devinais puissant malgré la couche de vêtement.

Je n'avais bu que quatre verres, juste assez pour me rendre guilleret mais pas assez pour me faire perdre totalement mes moyens. Je savais ce que je faisais, je savais où cela allait nous mener. Un autre verre dans mon sofa dans le grand salon de mon manoir, la suite de notre conversation, des regards en coin, des sourires, des rires, je savais comment ça allait tourner. Malgré tout ce qu'on pense de moi, je suis peut-être un connard arrogant, narquois et hautain, mais je ne suis pas un briseur de ménage, je ne suis pas un salaud et avoir la place de maîtresse ne me plaisait pas plus que ça. Pourtant quand c'était question de toi, il n'y avait plus rien à côté, j'attendais simplement que tu t'intéresse à moi pour avancer un peu et tu m'offrais ce que je désirais depuis plusieurs mois. Je n'étais pas de bois et comment aurais-je pu refuser d'accepter ce que je voulais moi aussi. La morale aurait voulu que je prenne en considération la donzelle qui t'attendais, pourtant je n'en avais rien à faire.

Je savais déjà tout ce qui allait se passer. Je savais que je le voulais, pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir nerveux. Et alors que je nous faisais transplaner jusque devant les grilles du manoir, nos mains s'enlacèrent doucement alors que je nous faisais entrer dans le jardin spacieux qui entourait mon domaine. La chaleur de ta main réchauffant la mienne, j'ai apprécié la texture de ta peau, ton pouce qui caressait tendrement le dos de ma main. Je pensais presque stupidement que tout allait se passer doucement, mais je découvris que même si tu étais doux tu pouvais aussi te montrer passionné quand tu voulais ardemment quelque chose et alors que je glissais la clé de ma porte d'entrée je te sentis te coller à mon dos, ton bassin encadrant le mien. J'avais l'impression que mon corps était fait pour s'adapter au tien. Mes fesses s'encastrant parfaitement dans le creux de tes hanches, je sentis la chaleur irradier mes reins et surtout la preuve que tu désirais tellement plus qu'un simple verre pour clôturer cette soirée. Tes mains se posèrent presque avec révérence sur mes hanches, me pressant un peu plus contre toi, comme si tu avais peur que je ne m'enfuie, si j'avais osé je t'aurais dit que tu ne risquais rien, m'enfuir était la dernière de mes envies. Mais j'haletais vraiment doucement quand je sentis tes lèvres, froides, se poser dans le creux de ma nuque, seul espace libre entre mon manteau et mon épaisse écharpe.

Cela avait un goût d'interdit qui me fit frissonner, mais cela était aussi comme une note pour ce qui allait se passer. Je savais que j'aurai pu supporter ton indifférence, je savais que j'aurai pu tenir sans ta présence aussi proche de moi, je savais que j'aurais pu tenir, tant que je ne connaissais pas ton odeur, tant que je ne connaissais pas la sensation de tes lèvres sur ma peau, celle de tes mains sur moi. J'aurais pu tenir encore longtemps, gardant mes barrières intactes tant que tu n'aurais rien tenté. J'aurais pu tenir quelque temps en étant seulement ton ami mais alors que tu ravissais ma bouche quand je me retournais vers toi pour te voir, je ne pus que me dire que j'étais vraiment et irrémédiablement foutu.

Je ne pus que répondre à ton baiser, accepter ta langue s'enroulant autour de la mienne, caressant tendrement mon membre alors que je pressais un peu plus mes lèvres contre les tiennes cherchant encore plus de contact. J'avais la désagréable impression que ce serais l'unique fois que tu m'accorderais cette chance et je n'arrivais pas à le concevoir. J'en voulais tellement plus que je ne remarquais même pas qu'on avait pénétré le hall d'entrée de mon manoir, tes bras bien plus puissant que les miens, entourant la taille que je trouvais bien trop fine comme pour mes mains. Je ne pris pas conscience que la lourde porte se referma derrière nous alors que tu m'avais soulevé contre toi, m'entrainant et me retournant pour me plaquer contre le battant fermé. Je ne réalisais qu'une chose, tu étais contre moi, et je ne savais comment mais je sentis tes mains chaudes passer la barrière de ma chemise, alors que mon manteau avait disparu. Tes doigts couraient le long de mes côtes me faisant soupirer alors que tes lèvres ne m'avaient pas lâché une seule seconde.

J'avais l'impression de flotter, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ce sentiment de joie qui vous transporte. J'adorais la texture de tes lèvres, douces dans leur façon de bouger contre les miennes mais légèrement gercées par le froid de l'hiver. Je pris conscience de ton corps plus grand et plus musclé me pressait plus fortement contre la porte, ton bassin appuyant plus durement contre le mien. Et je sentis ton érection frôler la mienne, j'avais bien senti le désir monter en moi, après tout combien de fois avais-je imaginé tes lèvres contre les miennes ? Mais je ne savais pas que l'envie serait aussi forte. Je sentis une de tes mains remonter doucement, tes doigts accrochant l'un de mes tétons me faisant hoqueter de surprise avant de soupirer quand tu le pinça doucement entre deux doigts. Tu t'acharnas dessus, le tournant tranquillement, c'était presque douloureux mais pas désagréable bien au contraire, et je me cambrais faiblement, pressant mon entre-jambe contre ton érection quand tu quittas mes lèvres pour sucer ma chair que tu avais malmenée. Je ressentis comme une onde électrique qui me vrilla jusque dans les reins, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, peu désireux de gémir comme une vierge effarouchée.

Je n'avais même pas conscience de ton autre main qui était restée sur ma hanche, pétrissant ma peau, avant de se bouger et caresser mon ventre me faisant contracter mes abdominaux. De ton index tu flattas mon nombril, le cajolant pendant quelques secondes, avant de descendre un peu plus. Je te sentis suivre une ligne droite s'arrêtant à la lisière de mon pantalon, avant-dernier rempart avant que je ne sois totalement mis à nu devant toi.

Avant que je ne puisse me rendre compte de quoique ce soit, tes lèvres ravirent une nouvelle fois ma bouche puis longèrent ma mâchoire, mes mains qui jusque-là n'avait pas bougé, te laissant prendre possession de mon corps se mirent enfin en mouvement. En étais-je conscient ? Je ne suis pas sûr, tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est que je t'aie ôté ce manteau bien trop encombrant, fatigué de ne pouvoir avoir autre chose sous mes doigts. Alors que tes lèvres avaient chuté dans mon cou, mordillant ma gorge, je me débarrassais de ton pull emmenant avec lui ton t-shirt pour pouvoir enfin apprécier ta peau dans son ensemble.

J'ai ouvert les yeux, appréciant de mes pupilles dilatées le grain foncé qui faisait un contraste agréable avec le mien. J'ai passé mes mains le long de tes biceps, les tiennes n'ayant pas quitté mon corps. J'ai caressé lentement tes muscles avant de passer à plat sur ta clavicule saillante et de descendre le long de tes pectoraux pour arriver à ton abdomen qui se contracta doucement à mon contact. J'ai dessiné du bout de mes doigts tes légers abdominaux, passant ma langue sur mes lèvres tellement j'avais envie de parcourir ton torse avec. J'avais furieusement envie de découvrir ton goût.

Nous avions passé une soirée à discuter à cœur ouvert, nous parlant sans détours et maintenant j'avais envie de pousser la chose plus intimement. Je voulais que cela se poursuive et que je puisse dire les yeux fermés où étaient chaque grains de beauté, cicatrices, où cela te ferrais frémir si j'y passais un coup de langue précis, où mordiller pour te faire réagir plus violemment. J'avais envie de tellement plus et pourtant j'étais nerveux parce que je savais, je savais que ce n'était pas correct, pourtant je ne pus retenir un gémissement rauque quand ta langue s'aventura sur le téton que tu avais traumatisé. Tu soufflas dessus me faisant frissonner alors que l'air sur ma chair humide m'électrifia. Ta main qui avait déboutonné mon pantalon était repartie dans mon dos, flattant le creux de mes reins me faisant me cambrer un peu plus contre toi ce qui me fit de nouveau gémir doucement quand je te sentis te frotter plus durement contre mon érection qui ne demandait que plus d'attention. Je sentis tes hanches bouger contre les miennes, ta main dans mon dos passer la lisière de mon pantalon et celle de mon boxer pour attraper à pleine main le haut de ma fesse.

Je remontais mes mains dans tes cheveux, me demandant vaguement depuis combien de temps j'avais rêvé de faire ça. A chaque fois que mes yeux s'arrêtaient sur ta tignasse noire et emmêlée j'avais toujours l'irrépressible envie d'y plonger mes mains et pas pour les remettre en place mais pour y mettre encore plus de désordre. Souvent je m'étais pris à imaginer que c'était à cause de moi que tu avais ce nid d'oiseau sur la tête et même si je savais mes pensées idiotes, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver ça tout de même satisfaisant. J'avais vraiment touché le fond, j'étais pire qu'un Poufsouffle et qu'une midinette en mal d'amour. Et je l'avais peut-être déjà dit, mais même si je n'avais aucun regret, je me trouvais quand même à vomir.

Mais je n'eus plus conscience de rien quand ta main qui était encore sage et posée sur le haut ma fesse, décida de descendre encore, emportant avec elle mon pantalon et mon boxer qui se retrouva à tenir précairement. Ta main partit bien bas, attrapant ma cuisse alors que l'autre alla aider sa consœur. Je compris que j'avais perdu tout rempart que lorsque je sentis l'air frais passer sur ma peau nue. Mes vêtements chutèrent à mes pieds et je te sentis te décoller de moi, tes lèvres abandonnant la chair de ma gorge me faisant grogner alors que je me retrouvais sans repères. Ce n'est que quand j'entrouvris légèrement les yeux que je remarquai que tu me regardais, te mordant un coin de ta lèvre inférieure. Il faisait sombre, après tout je n'avais pas pris le temps d'allumer la lumière, je n'y avais même pas pensé, pourtant je pouvais facilement voir tes yeux brûler, tes pupilles dilatées d'envie de me détailler. Je ne savais pas quelle image je pouvais donner étant debout avachi contre ma porte d'entrée, ma chemise ouverte, mon pantalon et mon boxer aux chevilles, légèrement cambré, le souffle haletant et mon sexe totalement dressé vers toi. Tout ce que je savais c'est que je te donnais envie et pas qu'un peu. Tes mains pressées sur ton entre-jambe, massant ton membre douloureusement tendu et encore prisonnier de tes vêtement, ton souffle ayant des accrocs quand je bougeais légèrement.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait dans ta tête. Avais-tu un sursaut de conscience ? Moi qui encore quelques minutes auparavant me disais que je ne devrais pas faire ça avais maintenant envie d'étouffer cet excès de remords. Je ne voulais pas que tu regrettes, je ne voulais pas non plus que tu arrêtes, non, je te voulais, certes entièrement mais si je pouvais au moins avoir ton corps pour l'instant je ne m'en plaindrais pas. Les questions seraient pour demain, pour l'instant je voulais que tu reprennes où tu t'étais arrêté, je voulais que tu me montres combien je te donnais envie, je voulais que tu me prouves que tu étais toujours l'homme que j'ai appris à connaître depuis toute ces années. Je voulais revoir ce Gryffondor qui n'abandonne pas ce qu'il a commencé avant de l'avoir terminé quitte à revoir ses choix une fois fini. Dans un sens je voulais être celui qui ébranlerait tes certitudes, je voulais avoir toute la place, je voulais être celui qui te ferait réfléchir, celui pour qui tu ne saurais plus où tu en es. Je voulais être celui qui aurait toute ton attention et que tu en oublies ta femme.

Alors presque inconsciemment, n'éprouvant aucune once de honte puisque j'étais devant toi, je me suis cambré un peu plus contre ma porte, écartant doucement mes cuisses, puis j'ai posé une de mes mains sur mon ventre en basculant légèrement ma tête en arrière comme t'offrant entièrement mon corps, ce qui était vrai en définitive. J'ai porté deux doigts à mes lèvres me les caressant doucement avant de me mettre à les suçoter. Je ne pensais pas m'enflammer autant, je savais que je te faisais envie, je voulais attiser la bête en toi et pourtant je m'attisais moi-même en même temps. Être sous ton regard, savoir que tu suivais le moindre de mes gestes, je pouvais entendre ton souffle haché se couper quand mes doigts quittèrent la prison de mes lèvres enduit abondamment de salive pour descendre le long de mon cou avant d'aller taquiner le téton avec lequel tu t'étais amusé. Mon autre main s'activa elle aussi, redessinant mon abdomen avant de descendre lentement jusqu'à pouvoir cajoler mon sexe me faisant hoqueter.

J'avais l'impression de brûler, j'avais à la fois envie d'aller plus loin et que tu reprennes toi-même l'affaire. J'avais envie de te sentir de nouveau sur moi, je voulais retrouver la douceur de tes mains légèrement calleuses, celle de ton corps se pressant durement contre le mien. J'avais presque l'impression que tu m'abandonnais à mon propre sort après m'avoir fait miroiter quelque chose dont je rêvais depuis trop longtemps. Et dans un sursaut de conscience je me fis la réflexion que peut-être tu m'avais vraiment laissé, alors j'ouvris les yeux, tombant directement dans les tiens tellement assombris que le vert en paraissait noir. Et je pris en main mon érection m'arrachant un gémissement rauque qui se répercuta sur les murs de mon hall d'entrée mais aussi sur toi. Je pouvais voir tout le travail que tu faisais sur toi pour ne pas te jeter sur moi, en descendant mon regard plus bas je pus constater que tu t'étais délesté de ton pantalon et de ton sous-vêtement.

Tu étais entièrement nu devant moi, ta main parcourant ton sexe sur toute ta longueur.

Tu en mourrais d'envie et je me suis vaguement demander ce que tu attendais. Pourquoi subitement tu ne faisais rien d'autre que me regarder alors que je ne pouvais être plus parlant. J'ai alors décidé d'y mettre plus d'ardeur, s'il fallait que j'y mette plus de volonté, tu allais être servi. J'ai déjà dit que je te voulais, et quand je veux, j'ai. Alors je me suis cambré un peu plus, cherchant un appui qui me permettrait de ne pas m'écrouler, relevant une de mes jambes et posant mon pied sur un énorme pot assez lourd pour ne pas tomber, t'offrant une vue plus alléchante.

Je ne suis pas prude, je me suis déjà donner du plaisir tout seul et je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai à faire, je ne suis pas non plus vierge et je sais parfaitement que l'érection que tu tiens dans ta main, je la veux. Je descendis ma main où les doigts étaient encore légèrement enduits de salive, flattant mon aine du bout ce qui me fit frémir avant de passer mon index sur mon entrée.

Je n'étais pas du genre soumis, mais je n'étais pas non plus forcément dominateur, j'aimais changer mais toi, je savais que tu voulais être ici et même si ce n'était que mon doigt que je présentais, le fait de le faire sous ton regard me fit haleter alors que je me pénétrais lentement d'un premier doigt. Je retins ma respiration, le premier doigt me paraissait toujours le plus difficile et désagréable. Pourtant la chaleur qui s'infiltra dans mes reins, faisant vibrer un peu plus mon sexe dans ma main me fit gémir fortement avant d'amorcer un premier mouvement de va et vient.

Je me mordis fortement la lèvre, c'était bon mais je savais que ça pouvait l'être encore plus. Pourtant je ne me précipitais pas, je savais que tout vient à point quand on sait attendre. Et je ne voulais pas aller trop vite, je ne voulais pas seulement me donner du plaisir, je voulais attiser la lueur que je vis dans ton regard quand je rouvris les yeux pour voir ta réaction face à mon acte. Ton regard me brûlait presque sur place, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un million de papillons dans le bas-ventre qui voletaient tous ensembles, j'en voulais tellement plus. Je me branlais en rythme mais doucement, m'arrachant quelques gémissements et je sentis du pré-sperme couler, je voulais tellement qu'il se décide, si j'avais pu je lui aurais dit, je lui aurais presque hurlé qu'il me prenne maintenant, mais j'avais une fierté et ce que j'étais en train de faire suffisait déjà sérieusement à l'ébranler.

Dans un soupir tremblant je sortis mon index de mon antre, traçant une ligne sur mes bourse pleines et sensibles, longeant mon sexe et récoltant du liquide, je me caressais, attisant un peu plus le feu dans mes reins mais juste assez pour ne pas jouir encore. Je savais jouer et je ne craquerais pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas eu. Quand j'eus reporté mes doigts à mon entrée je fis glissé plus facilement mon index, le liquide aidant et fis quelque aller-retour avant de présenter un second doigt que je fis pénétrer doucement. Je grimaçai légèrement pourtant le souffle coupé et haché que j'entendis m'enflamma et je rouvris les yeux. Tu te mordais la lèvre inférieure et je savais qu'il ne t'en fallait plus pour longtemps. J'amorçais donc un premier va et vient lâchant un gémissement qui je m'en doutais se répercuterait partout en toi te faisant frémir et le gémissement étouffé que tu fis me le prouva. Mais je ne pus penser à rien d'autre alors que je touchais enfin cette glande si merveilleuse qui me fit voir des étoiles et me fit gémir plus durement, j'allais amorcer un dernier doigt quand je te sentis enfin.

Ton corps se pressa contre moi, une de tes grandes mains si chaudes, souleva ma cuisse relevée en me plaquant contre la porte. Il n'y avait rien de romantique, c'était notre première et sûrement dernière fois et nous nous envoyons en l'air contre ma porte d'entrée. Pourtant je trouvais ça d'autant plus érotique que cela n'ait presque rien de prémédité. Je sentis ton autre main dégager la mienne de sur mon sexe avant d'attraper le poignet de celle où mes doigts étaient encore enfoncés en moi. Je sentis ton érection dure et vibrante se glisser entre mes fesses, je sentis le bout de ton gland se presser contre mon entrée alors que tu sortais presque violement mes doigts de mon corps. Je m'attendais à ce que tu me prennes durement sans me laisser le temps de réfléchir, pourtant tu te contentais de faire entrer juste le bout, étirant mes parois légèrement, assez pour me faire mourir de frustration. J'étais plus que prêt, mes doigts avaient fait tout le travail et je n'avais qu'une seule envie, m'empaler moi-même pour me sentir enfin rempli. Je te voulais en moi et pas seulement pour une histoire de sexe mais parce que j'avais le sentiment que c'était ce qu'il me fallait, c'était ma place, pourtant tu ne fis rien.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, tu avais les sourcils froncés comme si tu te concentrais. Est-ce que c'était franchement le moment de réfléchir ? Alors je me suis trémoussé contre toi, lançant mes hanches pour t'enfoncer un peu plus en moi mais saleté de bougre tu me bloquais, me tenant fermement sans aucunes possibilités. Je ne pouvais qu'attendre ton bon vouloir. J'ai cru que nous allions rester ainsi longtemps, et même si pour moi j'eus l'impression que cela dura déjà bien assez, ta voix si chaude et pourtant si basse et rauque à ce moment me fit presque sursauter.

Pas une seule fois tu n'avais parlé depuis qu'on était arrivé à mon manoir, tes lèvres et ta langue étaient bien occupées mais à des choses bien plus agréables. Je ne voulais franchement pas discuter maintenant pourtant ta phrase me laissa surpris.

- Je ne veux pas te blesser ! Que tu m'as dit doucement.

A ce moment je pensais que tu me parlais de ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire. Tu avais peur de me faire mal en me prenant. Mais je n'étais pas fait de sucre et même si je pouvais être un peu trouillard je ne fuyais pas forcément devant la première douleur. Alors sans prendre conscience que tu me parlais sûrement d'autre chose, je me suis contenté de te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter, que ça irait. Et ça a été. Sur le coup je n'ai pas compris le regard que tu m'as lancé. Il était rempli d'envie et pourtant si distant et triste. Je ne voulais qu'une chose et c'était t'avoir à l'intérieur de moi, je ne compris vraiment ce que tu voulais me dire que le lendemain. Mais en attendant, je ne pus me sentir que satisfait quand enfin je te sentis pousser contre mon entrée, écartant certes, douloureusement mes chaires, mais me remplissant enfin de ce que je voulais. Je me mordis la lèvre alors tu avais fini ton avancée et j'ouvris des yeux brumeux, distinguant ton visage sérieux, tes dents traumatisant ta lèvre comme voulant te retenir alors que tu me pilonnais, tâtant au début avant de trouver ma prostate qui me fit pousser un premier cri. Et dans un sursaut je posai une main sur ta joue, te surprenant sûrement avant d'aller chercher ta lèvre que tu malmenais et d'immiscer mon pouce dans ta bouche. Je voulais t'entendre, je voulais entendre les gémissements, le plaisir que tu avais alors que tu t'enfonçais profondément en moi. Je ne voulais pas que notre étreinte soit teintée de pudeur car entre nous, nous n'en avions pas besoin.

Je n'ai pas pensé que t'entendre me procurerait autant de plaisir, mais quand tu poussas un premier gémissement rauque et qu'il se répercuta durement dans mes reins je sus que je ne tiendrais plus longtemps. Je ne sais pas si tu l'avais remarqué ou si toi aussi tu arrivais à ta limite mais de ta main libre tu te mis à me masturber en rythme, me faisant aller plus loin dans mon plaisir, me faisant me cambrer presque douloureusement contre toi. J'avais envie de me fondre et j'avais l'impression que le seul moyen que j'avais pour y arriver était qu'il n'y ait plus aucune restriction entre nos deux corps. La jouissance me prit presque par surprise, éclatant comme je ne m'y attendais pas, elle irradia du bas de mon ventre, se propageant dans mes reins, coupant le peu de force que j'avais encore dans les jambes, tellement que je ne pris presque pas conscience que toi aussi elle t'emporta.

Je posa mes mains sur tes larges épaules, me soutenant à toi alors que je te sentais exercer quelques derniers va et vient par simple plaisir. J'ai ouvert les yeux pour te regarder mais à la place tu me surpris en m'embrassant sauvagement, comme si ça allait être la dernière fois, et peut-être que cela aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille, pourtant je me suis contenter de te répondre parce qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Après ça je ne pouvais me résoudre à te laisser partir, te regarder quitter mon manoir pour retrouver la maison que tu avais avec ta femme, ton lit que tu partageais avec ta femme, ta vie avec elle où je n'existais plus. Ça m'était intolérable, insupportable. Comment pouvions-nous faire l'amour avec autant de passion s'il n'y avait rien à côté. J'étais persuadé que toi non plus tu ne voulais pas partir et tu me le confirmas quand tu acceptas de rester avec moi.

Stupidement j'ai pensé que je me réveillerais à tes côtés, tes bras m'entourant, ou ma tête reposant sur ton torse…

Stupidement je m'étais dit que tu aurais du courage jusqu'au bout et que peut-être le lendemain tu me dirais que tu n'avais aucuns regrets et que tu désirais même plus que ça. Mais n'avais-je pas déjà dit que je n'étais qu'un Poufsouffle ? Non, que j'étais pire qu'un Poufsouffle ?

Les désillusions font mal et encore plus quand au petit matin on se réveille seul dans un lit froid après une nuit où on a cru stupidement que peut être…

Je ne souhaitais pas être seulement la maîtresse de passage mais je souhaitais encore moins être celui qui s'est fait rouler dans la farine. Est-ce que toi aussi tu l'avais voulu, est-ce que toi aussi tu ressentais quelque chose ? Ou était-ce juste pour m'humilier et en rire avec tes amis ? Etais-je donc si horrible pour mériter cela ? L'ironie avait-elle tant continué sa route ? J'aurais pu t'en vouloir, te haïr de nouveau, pourtant la guerre m'avais changé et même si j'étais toujours le même sur certains points, celui qui te détestais était loin depuis longtemps.

Non, je voulais tellement plus que cela. Les désillusions font mal mais l'ironie et une vraie peau de vache, j'aurais dû le savoir depuis le temps. Pourtant ton « Je ne veux pas te blesser ! » raisonnait dans ma tête et inconsciemment j'ai tellement espéré entre mes draps ce matin-là. Je ne pouvais pas croire que tu étais de ces salauds qui se servent des gens. Moi je l'ai été mais toi tu ne le pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas le concevoir. Peut-être que j'aurais dû… ou pas.

**Un an plus tard**

J'étais allongé dans mon grand lit, la neige tombait dehors et je pouvais voir les flocons s'amonceler sur le rebord de ma grande fenêtre. La pièce était tamisée, les bougies que j'avais allumé un peu plus tôt n'avaient pas toutes fondu et certaines avaient encore la flamme vive et cela me fit doucement sourire. Je pris un quartier d'orange dans le saladier sur ma table de chevet que j'enfournai dans ma bouche avant de le mâcher.

J'ai toujours eu un pêcher mignon pour l'orange, j'aimais son petit goût acide mélangé à celui du sucre, cette petite sensation qui reste sur la langue et l'odeur qui vous chatouille les narines. Bizarrement elle ressemblait un peu à ma vie cette dernière année. Un mélange d'amer, d'acidité mais à la fin de sucré, toujours le meilleur pour la fin comme on dit. J'étais nu, avalant mon quartier d'orange, une jambe repliée légèrement, une main sur mon ventre et l'autre sous ma tête alors que je fixais le plafond, appréciant les ombres que les quelques flammes faisaient danser.

Je poussai un soupir, me demandant pourquoi je pensais encore à ça, j'avais dépassé ce moment, pourtant c'était l'un de mes plus beaux souvenirs mais aujourd'hui ça faisait un an et cela resterait gravé en moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Sûrement parce que pour la première j'ai eu peur. Le matelas bougea, alors que je te sentais bouger à côté de moi me faisant sourire presque béatement alors que je n'avais pas quitté le plafond des yeux.

- Je ne savais pas que le plafond pouvait être aussi amusant. Dis-tu d'une voix amusée.

Aujourd'hui je pouvais dire que j'étais rassuré. Cela n'avait tout de même pas été de tout repos mais si c'était à refaire…

Je tournai mon visage vers toi, mes yeux accrochant ton regard vert brillant d'amusement, tes lèvres pincées dans un petit rire. Si c'était à refaire je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde tellement le jeu en valait la chandelle.

- Ce n'est pas le plafond qui m'amuse ! Je pensais c'est tout.

- A quoi tu pouvais bien penser pour être aussi heureux ? Dis-tu en posant une large main chaude sur mon ventre plat.

Comme toujours maintenant j'appréciai le contraste entre ta peau et la mienne, caressant le dos de ta main.

- J'espère que tu pensais à moi ! Repris-tu en me faisant sourire.

- Comme toujours mon amour tu le sais !

- Vil flatteur, ça te perdra un de ces jours ! Me dis-tu en me pinçant gentiment la fesse. Non plus sérieusement, à quoi tu pensais ?

- A notre première fois !

Je t'entendis grogner doucement alors que tu détournais les yeux de moi. Je savais que tu t'en voulais d'avoir agis ainsi, d'être parti mais surtout de ne pas avoir pu résister à me faire l'amour ce soir-là. Ça faisais longtemps que tu me regardais autrement, ça faisais longtemps que je ne t'étais pas indifférent, sauf que tu étais marié et j'ignorais que ce n'était pas parce que tu l'avais spécialement voulu, mais parce qu'à la sortie de Poudlard c'était comme un chemin tout tracé que tu ne pouvais pas quitter. Mais ton mariage n'était rien de plus qu'un bout de papier signé sans rien derrière. Aucun amour, aucune envie. J'ai appris après quelque temps, quand enfin tu te décidas à me reparler après trois mois, que tu ne l'avais jamais touché. En gros depuis ton mariage j'avais été le seul avec qui tu avais fait l'amour. Et même si cela me fit plaisir, cela me rendit aussi triste pour toi. Parce que pas une seule fois on ne t'avait laissé le choix.

Oh tu étais aussi à blâmer, si seulement tu avais été plus courageux et que tu avais dit non tout de suite, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé mais je pouvais comprendre, ce n'était pas toujours facile de se détourner de ce qu'on avait toujours cru.

- Pourquoi tu penses encore à ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, tout à coup je me suis senti nostalgique. L'ambiance, l'hiver à l'extérieur, la passion qu'il y a eu ce soir. C'est sûrement à cause de tout ça.

- Ce n'est pas forcément très flatteur !

- Ne dis pas ça ! C'est l'un de mes plus beaux souvenirs ! Dis-je en me tournant vers toi.

- Je t'ai baisé et je suis parti ! Tu ne serais pas un peu maso sur les bords ?

- Qui sait, on devrait peut-être tester !

- Hum… Les menottes, le fouet et la tenue qui va avec, j'avoue demain on tente ça !

- Crétin !

- Sale serpent masochiste !

- Mais tu m'aimes !

Tu tournas ta tête vers moi et je pus voir tes sourcils se hausser haut sur ton front. C'est vrai que c'était rare que j'exprime si ouvertement un fait, surtout celui-là mais inconsciemment j'en avais sûrement besoin. Je voulais que tu me l'affirmes, l'entendre adoucissait le fait que tu m'aies laissé après cette nuit pour retrouver le lit de ta femme. Entendre ta voix me le dire, regarder tes yeux briller quand tu me le répètes chasse l'ironie qui m'a poursuivi pendant des mois. Elle chasse la douleur que j'ai ressenti à devoir travailler avec toi en me souvenant de ce que nous avions vécu, chasse l'idée qu'après chaque soir tu retournais dans ta petite maison auprès de ta femme en m'oubliant. Trois longs mois à devoir supporter ton ignorance alors que je te voyais te fermer un peu plus chaque jour, trois longs mois à devoir supporter ton indifférence alors que tu en avais envie, trois longs mois à devoir supporter ta faiblesse pour retrouver ta femme alors que tu ne l'aimais même pas et ça seulement parce que tu le devais. Parce que je n'avais pas la bonne image pour paraître bien, parce que je n'étais pas la bonne personne, parce que devant tes amis ça ne serait pas correct.

J'ai supporté pendant trois mois que tu te voiles la face, que tu fermes les yeux devant moi pour ne pas te rappeler que tu m'avais fait l'amour dans mon hall d'entrée et contre ma porte. Je pensais que tu étais courageux, or je ne savais pas qu'il te fallait autant de temps pour réagir. Trois mois pour que tu craques, j'ai trouvé ça monstrueusement long, pourtant quand tu me racontas ce que tu désirais tellement depuis plus d'un an, je ne pus que mettre tout de côté. Certes je t'en voulais, mais après tout j'étais fautif aussi, si je ne t'avais pas attisé tu aurais sûrement pus te contenir mais aujourd'hui en serions-nous là ? Ironie quand tu nous tiens.

- Bien sûr que je t'aime ! Dis-tu en te hissant au-dessus de moi, remontant un de tes genoux jusqu'à mon entre-jambe et parsemant ma gorge et ma clavicule de baisers.

Je t'aime, dis-tu en grignotant le creux de mon cou, je t'aime, répétas-tu en me regardant, te soutenant d'un coude sur le côté de ma tête. Tes doigts se faufilèrent dans mes mèches bien trop blondes et tu esquissas un sourire vorace avant de m'embrasser.

-Hum, oui je t'aime, mais tu vas finir par ne plus y croire si je te le dis tout le temps ! Dis-tu en plongeant ton nez dans mon cou.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Dis-je en esquissant un sourire. Tu signes les papiers quand ?

- Dans deux jours ! Me dis-tu en te relevant légèrement. Dans deux jours et il n'y aura plus aucunes contraintes !

Dans deux jours tu seras enfin totalement à moi. Plus de femme, plus de petite maison mignonne, mais toi et moi, ici dans mon manoir et personne pour nous interdire quoique se soit. Cela me parait presque irréel, est-ce que je rêve et que demain je me réveillerais encore seul dans mon grand lit ? Je pense que je prendrais conscience de tout ça dans deux jours. Dans un sens l'ironie a du bon quand même, non ? Si seulement elle pouvait me lâcher un peu de temps à autre ça ne serais pas plus mal non plus…

Mais alors que tu m'embrasses une nouvelle fois et que les ombres des flammes des bougies dansent sur les murs, je peux bien envoyer l'ironie au diable pour une fois bien que je sais qu'elle me rattrapera sûrement dès demain matin. La vie est une ironie aussi fourbe qu'un serpent.

Mais elle et moi on se ressemble sûrement plus que je ne le crois.

**FIN **


End file.
